la princesa y el vagabundo (trailer)
by Rivera92
Summary: Un dia de Hearts and Hooves Day, la princesa Celestia va a Poniville...Todo comenzó con una inocente pregunta ¿Tuvo un poni especial, princesa?...Si, lo tuve una vez...Todos poseen a alguien especial /Princesa CelestiaXOc.../Idea en progreso para mas adelante


**La princesa y el vagabundo (tráiler)**

* * *

**(Un dia de Hearts and Hooves Day)**

"La princesa Celestia llega a Poniville….."

-Princesa Celestia sea bienvenida! –dice Twilight algo nerviosa como de costumbre ante su presencia.

* * *

"_**Todo comenzó con una inocente pregunta"**_

* * *

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders rodean a la princesa.

-Y díganos princesa usted tuvo un poni especial? –preguntan las tres potrillas con mucha curiosidad.

La princesa se queda en completo silencio por un momento, y toco su collar con suavidad y sonríe.

-Si…lo tuve una vez… –responde la pregunta con tono de nostalgia y felicidad, para después irse dejando un montón de bocas abiertas (las que escucharon la respuesta).

* * *

"_**Ahora nacerá una travesía para conocer esa historia" **_

* * *

-Tenemos que conocer más de la historia. –dice Appleboom mientras sus amigas asentían con una sonrisa.

* * *

"**Después del destierro de Nightmare Moon a la luna, la princesa Celestia tiene dificultades para seguir con su trabajo"**

* * *

**(Flash back)**

-Aquí vamos. –dice Celestia haciendo brillar su cuerno, con mucha dificultad logra mover la luna, y termina agotada

La princesa cansada, estresada y triste, mirando la luna…..

- te echo de menos –dice ella muy triste.

* * *

"**Conocerán una parte de Celestia que no se conocía"**

* * *

-….De hecho su personalidad era como la de Twilight Sparkle... –decia Luna recordando su infancia….

* * *

"**La princesa realizara un viaje…**

* * *

-Tengo que ir a Poniville, a supervisar personalmente –le dicen a la princesa.

* * *

…**.que cambiara su vida"**

* * *

La princesa se encontraba en un jardín observando el cielo lleno de estrellas con nostalgia.

-Hermosas no? –dice una voz desconocida.

Celestia se percata de la presencia del extraño visitante, se trataba de alguien que nunca había visto en la villa, era un unicornio con pelaje negro, melena color gris, ojos color azules, vestía una capucha gris algo maltratada, quien también miraba el cielo.

-Disculpe? –dice Celestia.

-Las estrellas, algo que pocos aprecian –dice el misterioso poni.

* * *

"**El comienzo de una amistad"**

* * *

-Me llamo Age, un honrado vagabundo–dice el misterioso poni. -cual es su nombre señorita?

-Soy la pr….Celestia… me llamo Celestia –dice la princesa amablemente.

-Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa poni –dice Age.

La princesa sufre un leve sonrojo.

* * *

"**Un sentimiento que surge"**

* * *

-Se rompió –dice la princesa viendo una mesa.

-Descuide yo lo reparo –dice Age con una sonrisa serena.

* * *

Se rompe un puente.

-Yo lo reparo –dice Age.

Se rompe su carruaje.

-Descuide, yo lo reparo –dice Age aun sonriendo.

Celestia sonríe al verlo.

* * *

"**Se aprenderá lecciones que no se puedan enseñar, solo vivirlas"**

* * *

-la magia no es convertir una manzana en una naranja, o mover objetos o "mover el sol y la luna", jejeje –dice Age con cierta confianza y serenidad. –La magia es poder componer música con solo escuchar el ambiente, Magia es poder cocinar un platillo muy delicioso con ingredientes comunes…Magia es poder ver la belleza en todas las cosas….

Celestia lo miraba con algo de confusión.

-Nunca lo habia visto de esa manera –dice Celestia.

* * *

Age y Celestia (quien ocultaba el sol y levantaba la luna) miraban el atardecer.

-Supongo que debería irme ya –dice Age…

Pero es detenido por Celestia.

-Por favor… podrías quedarte conmigo un poco mas. –decía ella mirándolo con ternura.

La princesa y el vagabundo se quedan viendo por un buen instante, lentamente empiezan acercar sus caras…..

* * *

"_**-¿princesa usted alguna vez tuvo un poni especial?"**_

"_**-Si lo tuve una vez"**_

* * *

**Tributo a la princesa Celestia, la idea surgió al pensar que si al desterrar a Nightmare Moon a la luna, Celestia al no ser su especialidad le costara mucha más energía, estresándola….**

**Además como princesa muchos le dan siempre la razón por algo de temor de quedar mal, eso la empieza a hartar al no poder formar amistad con nadie y aparece alguien fuera de Equestria y empiezan comienzan una amistad, para despues convertirse en algo mas…..**


End file.
